The Close Future
by The Legendary Swagbender
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the finale.


"_The Probending Cup goes to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"_

"WOOHOO! WE WON! FINALLY!" Bolin whooped in excitement as he was waving to the arouse spectators. Korra looked over at Mako, who had the dorkiest grin on his face and was looking right at his lovely kick-ass of a wife. His honey-gold eyes were melting into her icy blue ones. Her smile grew wider as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to award him a big kiss to the lips.

Mako's strong arms enclosed around Korra's waist, picked her up and gave her a little twirl. The couple's hearts were soaring, as well as the audience's cheers.

"_Looks like the Avatar and Mako are already celebrating! Although, I believe most parents would appreciate it if they save it for later." _Mako and Korra hastily broke their kiss and went over to Bolin who already received the trophy and the prize money from the ring announcer.

They went over to the transportation platform, waving to the audience one last time before making it to the breakroom. Just as they got off the platform Asami came through the door, she ran over to embrace her boyfriend with a kiss.

"You guys did amazing! Especially you two; Mr. and Mrs. Hat Trick!" Asami said when they broke the kiss.

"Oh, hello to you too, sweetie."

"You did an exceptional job yourself Bobo!" And she gave him a kiss to the cheek that made him smile.

The Fire Ferrets took off their uniforms and switched into normal attire. "Celebration at my house?" Asami offered. No one objected. As the pairs got outside of the arena, they were bombarded by flashing lights and haste questions.

"Fire Ferrets, how does it feel to finally win the champion cup without the fear of Equalist or the cheating wolfbats-"

"Avatar Korra, rumor has it that you and Mako are expec-"

"Bolin, Asami what are your plans now-"

"Let us in on the juicy gossip!"

After a few short answers to non-personal questions, Team Avatar escaped the press to Asami's new satomobile. They made a lucky get-away and headed to the Sato Mansion. Now that they were far from the press, they all began to relax. It was dark, so the city was shining bright. Mako and Korra sat in the back, snugged into each other's arms. Bolin was in the passenger seat, holding Asami's hand. They all drove in silence, enjoying the rare moment before they celebrate.

Soon enough, they were at the Sato Mansion. The Krew went over to the hangout and claim their spots on the couches, all except Asami.

"I am going to get the drinks, then we can really celebrate!" She walked away; Mako and Korra looked over at Bolin, who looked extremely nervous.

"You're not pulling back on your promise now Bo." Mako raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "Remember, before the tournament you said if we win you would propose to her!" Go follow her to the cellar bro, that's romantic enough!"

"Besides, no matter how you ask her, I wouldn't doubt it if she says yes." Korra said with surety. Bolin slowly got up from the couch.

"Okay, I-I got this. I...I can do this." Bolin straightened his posture and head after the heiress. Mako looked over at Korra with the same look he wore at the arena. More like the expression he uses when he was extremely content. That expression that he only seemed to use directly at her.

"Now that we have some privacy..." He leaned against her forehead, he gently grabbed her chin to caress her lips with his. It was a genial kiss, followed by many after. Gradually it got a bit intense but there was no fight for dominance as usual. Just blissful kisses. Korra casually slid down to the sofa, still not breaking the kiss, making her husband on top of her.

Korra was the one to break the kiss, but Mako's lips went down her jaw line to the joint next to the ear. Mako's hands were sliding from her arms to her sides; his lips sensually nipped her skin and Korra let in a small gasp.

"I'm pregnant."

She felt her husband's lips stop then hesitantly pulled back up to see her face, to see if he heard right. "What?" Korra gave a sly grin.

"You heard me." His face was blank. Her devious approach changed to apologetic. "Uh, look, I know we haven't talked about having kids much due to my Avatar duties and probend-"

"Wait, so you _are_ pregnant?" Mako's face slightly changed to a puzzle.

"Yeah...Are you mad?" Korra said in a shy tone. Mako choked.

"Mad? No! Surprised, but...we're having a baby?" Mako looked at his wife who looked scared of what his reaction could be. With wide, curious eyes he asked. "How far are you?"

"About 10 weeks-"

"Ten weeks! Practically the whole time we were in the tournament!" His voice sounded a bit angry. "When did you figure you were..." Mako got off of her and sat down in his resumed spot.

"About three wee-"

"_**Three weeks?" **_Mako's voice got stress. "Three weeks and you didn't tell me? Korra, do you have any idea what could've happened to the baby? What if an earthbender got you there? You risked its life!" Mako's eyes were wide with worry. "If you told sooner, we could've forfeit-"

"That's why I didn't tell you then. Winning the cup was important to all of us-"

"More than our firstborn!" Korra's widen, her mouth gaped. Her impulse was to lash back and defend herself, but when she stop to think about it, she sighed.

"You're right, I could have risked it, but I took extra precaution during the matches. It was a good thing that I can dodge like an airbender." Korra glanced back at her husband to see his face smoothed but had a serious look.

With a sigh, he said. "Korra, just promise me you won't do anything like that again. Do anything in your power to not lose this baby." Korra stared into his eyes; those honey gold eyes that only showed concern for her.

And their baby.

_Their_ baby.

Now that her husband knows, it was _theirs, s_he did feel bad about keeping it secret for so long, but they were close to victory, unlike that one time they made it but got cheated off. She wanted to win it so all that training wouldn't have been a waste. Now thinking about it, she should've just cancelled. There was always another time, probably far in the future... But was done was done, and she was lucky. There could be a next time where she wasn't so lucky.

"I promise not to risk this child's or any of our other children's lives as long as I am carrying them." Korra then gave a slight smile. Mako grinned wider. Just then, Asami and Bolin came into the room, hand in hand, with the drinks.

"Looks like there are three things we'll be celebrating tonight."

A lot of things happen within the last 9 months. For one, Bolin and Asami got married the weekend after he proposed; a few months later, the couple announced a baby on the way. So Asami's baby will be born a few months after Korra's.

It was the week before Korra's due date and they were expecting triplets. Korra was reading one of Jinora's romance novels to pass the time, using her enormous pregnant belly to lean the book against. Korra was tranquil as she occasionally rubbed her stomach. Her husband just came back from work at the power plant and was getting ready for bed.

"How your day, Avatar?" Korra shrugged.

"Nothing too exciting. Baby-sitting Rohan for a bit. Talking with Asami. Waiting for the triplets to come out." It wasn't easy carrying three humans inside you. The couple had its ups and downs these last few months.

Mako was getting a bit tense, thinking that any moment the babies would be ready to pop out at any given moment. Last night, as she was about to fall asleep, she gave out a sigh and immediately her husband was by her side, hysterically asking if it was time and bolted off the bed getting ready to call a cab. She nearly had to scream at him that the babies weren't coming out anytime soon. He said something about babies can come early but she ignored it and demanded her husband back to bed.

"Had any...stirrings?" Mako was dressed and got on the bed. He had an anxious look on his face.

"If you mean kicking; yeah, a bit" She resumed to her reading and Mako laid down on their bed. A few moments of silence past. Until Mako sat up and broke it.

"How can you sit there, completely calm, reading a book, when any second you'll be in painful labor?" Korra bookmarked the current page and closed it to look at her husband worried look.

"It's easy, I just leave all the worrying to you."

"Well, could you please share the load 'cause it's killing me!" His wife chuckled.

"I don't it's good for the babies." Mako scooted over and sat adjacent to Korra's stomach. He lied his head gently on the huge belly, like a pillow, and looked up at his beautiful wife. His wife's smile grew bigger at his his adorable state. She place the book on the nightstand; then she felt the multiple kicking in her stomach.

"Oooo!" Korra yelped in surprise. Mako let out a chuckle.

"Kids are excited to see me, huh?" Mako sighed. "If only you guys come out so I can hold you." He nuzzled the stomach, making Korra giggle. Then he stopped. "Wait, we have plans on what to name them, right?" They only talked about it twice lately but haven't made a certain decision.

"I know if there's a boy, we're naming it Akane, after your father." Mako nodded.

"So, what if there is another boy?"

"And another girl?"Korra pointed out. Mako stood up straight and looked at her. "I like Takara for the girl. I heard somewhere that it means treasure." He smiled. "Plus, it sound's like my waterbending master Katara."

"Well, _if _the other one's a boy, how 'bout Noatok? I remember hearing it, but not sure where..." Mako's face got a unpleasant meet up with a pillow. "What? What was that for?"

"We are not naming our child after that crazed, 'anti-bending' bloodbender!" Korra said through her teeth. Mako's eyes widen with realization.

"Oh, so _that _where I heard it!" He broke into a chuckle. Korra chuckled with him.

"How about Tanaka?" Korra suggested. "It sounds watertribe!" She let out another sigh. Grabbing hold of her husband's hand, she whispered softly. "Mako, we are are going to be parents!"

Mako was going to make a snarky remark but held his tongue. He just squeezed his wife's hand back. A moment later Korra said. "So, if there's another girl, should we name it after your mother?" Mako blew out.

"Naw, Bo called dibs on her name, remember? How 'bout...Yue?"

"Like the bay."

"Yeah, I've always liked the name and I heard it was named after a strong princess from the Northern Water Tribe. Sounds honorable."

"Mmm...We will see soon enough." She said, slowly falling asleep. They lied down in each other's arms and slept well that night; unaware that, that night would be their last peaceful night.

That mourning, Korra had the most unfortunate happenstance to wake up before the sun rose. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. She just had this squeezie feeling all around her body. Her husband was sleeping, blissfully unaware of her uncomfortable state. Korra hopes for it to stay that way so he won't get worked up again. As slow and quiet as possible, she sat up and shifted her legs to the edge of the bed. She used the nightstand to help her up, but since it was still dark, she didn't see the alarm clock and dropped it.

The alarm clock set off the bomb. The bomb being Mako.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE?" The man bolted off their bed and practically ripped off his night clothes to reveal his daily attire. He grabbed his scarf that was on a suitcase, threw it around his neck, grabbed the suitcase and began making a call for a cab through the phone on the drawers. Korra was trying to calm Mako down. She was practically screaming; "Mako! I am not going into labor!" He stopped at mid-dail.

"You're not? Baby isn't-?" Mako looked like a rabbit-deer in the headlights.

"No! I just dropped the alarm clock!" Mako slumped and returned the suitcase in its original place and picked up the ringing alarm clock.

"So, wait; what are you doing up?" He said. She tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well, I was thirsty and I was getting a drink. I didn't want to wake you ."

"It's alright, I got it." He headed towards the kitchen. No sooner, he got her a tall glass of water. That's when he noticed her expression. "Hey," he cooed. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," She cringed. She looked over and saw her husband's worried expression. "Really, it's nothing. I just feel weird."

"That's okay." He brought down the glass on the nightstand. He kissed her forehead, then said: "You just lay down and relax. I'll make breakfast." He gently got her back to the bed and hesitantly walked back to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

After a breakfast in bed, he realized the time and got ready for work. Before he left; he gave his wife, who was still on the bed, a kiss good-bye. He left knowing that soon Asami will be here to watch over her.

That afternoon, Mako had a lunch break with only his brother at Narook's.

"So, how's Asami doing with the baby? Are you in that weird craving stage yet?"

"Yeah! A few nights ago she asked me to get honey mustard and she has been using it with everything! Even with sweets!" Now Bolin asked a tense question. "So, when are those babies popping out? She's due next week, right?"

Mako sighed and finished his bowl. "Yeah, Korra says that I have been I over the top lately-"

"Don't tell me you did it _again?_" Mako nodded, not looking at his brother. "She's right. You need to take a giant chill pill!" The Metalbending cop placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't get too winded up. They'll come when they feel like it! Which won't be anytime soon. For all we know, they could turn up late!

Either way, if she's going into labor while you were gone, you'll be the first to call."

"I know Bo, but one time she threatened to call a cab instead-"

"Excuse me, Mako?" Mako turned to the caller. It was Narook. "Asami called and said that your wife has got into labor and will meet you the hospital." Mako bolted up and zoomed straight out the door. Bolin laid money on the table and ran after his brother.

"So much for your plan." Bolin muttered to no one in particular.

12 hours.

12 hours of labor.

12 hours of horrible profanity towards Mako.

12 hours until two boys and a girl made it to the world healthy and normal. Although they didn't really look similar for triplets. Except for Takara and Tanaka; they had similar features as their mother but both had Mako's firebender eyes. Akane, on the other hand, was the black sheep in the trio; or the white sheep if you want to get technical. He had bright, pale skin and magnificently blue eyes.

The couple couldn't be any happier. Unbeknownst to them though; that they brought hectic children to this world and they will not be easy to raise.


End file.
